Alone
by Alyss0603
Summary: —Ey, Subaru, levanta la cabeza; no estás solo, estoy contigo ahora y siempre. —Sonrió triste—. Pareces un niño asustado, debes ser fuerte: eres mi caballero. [One-shot]


_"Ey, ¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué estás llorando?_

 _Vamos, levanta la cabeza, no estés triste; ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

—Cuanto tiempo, no esperaba volver a verte. —Sonrió mientras él ingresaba a su habitación, aunque no pudo recibirlo, solo con ayuda del mismo apenas y pudo sentarse en la cama.

 _"Soy Subaru", respondió_ _por cortesía ocultando las_ lágrimas _._

 _"¡Qué lindo nombre! Yo soy Celia, un gusto" dijo extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo al niño de su misma edad, de unos casi 6 años._

—Si... ha pasado más del que pensaba —dijo sentándose en la sillita continua a la cama.

 _"¡Déjame solo!" le gritó dándole un manotazo, rechazando su gesto._

—Me alegra que hayas venido, ya extrañaba hablar contigo. —Le sonrió nuevamente, estaba emocionada.

 _"No te pongas así, solo quiero ayudarte. Si sigues reaccionando así terminarás solo" se sentó a su lado a contemplar el cielo estrellado._

 _"Como si me importara, ya estoy solo" dijo y escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas._

 _—_ Si, yo igual...

—Seguro has venido porque sabes que no me queda mucho tiempo —dijo tristemente mirando sus manos.

 _"Claro que no, ¡Es muy triste que digas eso! Seguro debes de tener alguien que se preocupe por ti" afirmó segura._

 _"No... Por mí culpa mí mamá está mal, mí papá ni siquiera me mira, y sus esposas no me tratan bien... ni siquiera mis hermanos quieren estar conmigo"_

 _—_ Si... —hizo una mueca— y como minimo quería volver a hablar contigo, no quería que las cosas terminaran como lo hicieron; además quería disculparme.

—No importa, ya pasó. En ese momento reaccionaste acorde a las circunstancias, no estuvo mal... Aunque debo admitir que me sentí muy sola y triste cuando dejaste de venir.

 _"Eso es horrible... Si me lo permites, quisiera hacerte compañía, no estás solo, asique esa actitud déjala de lado" dijo sonriendole_

 _"¿Por qué lo harías?" le preguntó confundido, era demasiado amable para ser verdad._

 _"Porque no quiero que nadie pase lo que yo..."_

—Lo lamento, pero enserio me sentí herido cuando me dijiste que esperabas un hijo de Edwin —se sinceró, aún el recuerdo le dolía, por mas que fuera de hace décadas.

 ** _Porque los vampiros aman de forma incondicional una vez en la vida_** _ **.**_

—Se dió por la situación, tarde o temprano iba a formar una familia con él, ya no tenía nada que hacer.

—Hubieras huido conmigo cuando te lo ofrecí,—frunció los labios— pero decidiste quedarte y aceptar el matrimonio arreglado con él que programaron tus padres...

—Ellos lo necesitaban, gracias a eso pudimos tener un mejor estilo de vida, ellos y yo. Además no fueron tan malos los años que pasé con Edwin, fue una muy buena compañía y un gran padre para mis hijos.

— Fueron buenos, ¿A costa de qué? — dijo furioso, no importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado, seguía enfurecido—. Estábamos muy bien juntos, los años que pasaron fueron los mejores.

— Pero mi familia era primero a costa de mi felicidad, gracias a eso mi hermano pudo recibir el tratamiento que necesitaba y se curó, por mas que la tecnología actual decía lo contrario.

—Te había dicho que podía llevarlo al Makai y ahí curarlo. —Apretó los puños, no era suficiente justificación.

—Somos humanos, nosotros no pertenecemos allí. —Sonrió de forma dulce intentando calmarlo, posó una mano sobre las suyas.

Subaru suspiró y cerró los ojos, no quería pelear; no había venido a eso. Miró a Celia, observando como había cambiado, a diferencia suya los años habían pasado factura para ella, se notaba en cada parte de su rostro.

—Por fin alcancé tu tonalidad — dijo ella soltando una risita con gracia, a diferencia de la última vez que lo vió ahora llevaba el cabello por los hombros en vez de por la cintura, de un tono muchísimo más claro, producto de la edad.

 _"Me gusta mucho tu cabello, es más interesante que el mío" dijo en una oportunidad mientras estaban dibujando en el suelo, jugaban a retratar al otro._

 _"El cabello negro no es feo" le respondió viéndola, dejando de lado su dibujo._

 _"Pero es demasiado común" dijo frunciendo los labios y tomando un mechón del mismo para mirarlo._

 _"Tranquila, eres todo menos común"_

—De una forma u otra me gusta tu cabello. —Le sonrió —. A mis ojos sigues igual que la última vez que te vi.

—Entonces el que ahora necesita lentes eres tú, no yo —bromeó ganándose otra sonrisa del peliblanco que nervioso se pasó una mano por la nuca.

—Enserio espero que me perdones por haberte dejado todo este tiempo.

—Lo hago, aunque la última vez que nos hayamos visto fue cuando tenía 17, y te he estado esperando todo este tiempo...

" _¡Yo seré tu caballero y tú serás mi princesa!" decía alzando una rama como si fuera una espada, tendrían aproximadamente 8 años_.

" _Entonces siempre estarás para mi, y cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos"_

 _"Pero las princesas deben casarse con los príncipes, no con los caballeros" dijo, aún así le emocionaba la idea._

 _"Pero un caballero es más fiel, porque siempre se queda al lado de la princesa"_

—En verdad lo siento... —dijo haciendo una mueca, se le estaba empezando a deformar por la angustia—. Sé que pasaste unos momentos difíciles y no estuve para ti, ni en su momento, ni estos 60 años...

—No importa, estás aquí ahora y eso es suficiente, porque tú y yo sabemos que este es nuestro último encuentro. —le acarició la mejilla.

El peliblanco no pudo contenerse más, soltó involuntariamente lágrimas. ¿Por qué lo trataba tan gentilmente luego de su ausencia?¿Por qué decía cosas tan tristes de una forma tan dulce?

—Me recuerdas a la primer vez que te ví: un joven niño solo y asustado. Ey, Subaru, levanta la cabeza, —sonrió triste— debes ser fuerte: eres mí caballero.

Esas palabras solo provocaron más tristeza y remordimientos en el peliblanco. Ella le había dado motivos para irse, pero si él realmente la quería como tanto como había dicho —y no se cansó de decir—, debería haberse quedado a su lado.

—Enserio te irás —dijo seguido de un sollozo.

—Vamos Subaru, no pienses en eso, todavía te queda mucho por vivir; sigues siendo joven. Espero y logres encontrar a alguien que te quiera. —Hizo una pausa, el albino seguía llorando mirando el suelo—. Cambia tu expresión por favor; no estás solo, estoy contigo ahora y siempre.

—Claro que si lo estaré, cuando te vayas ya no estarás conmigo. —Le agarraron un par de espasmos producto del llanto, ella tomó su cara entre sus manos, provocando que la mire.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Es natural Subaru, los años pasan y cobran factura. A diferencia tuya mi vida no es eterna. Desde el principio supe que lo nuestro no sería posible, soy humana y no me arrepiento de haber elegido serlo. Te agradezco haber permanecido conmigo ese tiempo, me hiciste realmente feliz.

— No digas eso, aún hay tiempo: ven conmigo, Celia. —Tomó una de las manos que reposaban en su mejilla.

Rió.

—Ya soy una anciana, Subaru, siquiera puedo mantenerme en pie por mí misma.

—No importa, ya nada te ata aquí, él ya murió hace tiempo.

— Y es tiempo que lo siga. —Limpió las lágrimas que se escapaban de los ojos carmín—. No llores, siempre me gustaron tus ojos como para que los empañes de lágrimas.

—Por favor, te cuidaré y te quedarás conmigo —ofreció suplicante abrazándola.

—Gracias, pero debo rechazarte, mi vida ya llegó a su fin. La disfruté: hubo momentos buenos y malos, pero todos lo valieron — le respondió acariciándole el cabello, sintiendo como las fuerzas la abandonaban; esperó muchos años para ese momento, ya se sentía completa, había logrado verlo de nuevo.

—No me dejes — rogó nuevamente de forma suave, sentía como el corazón de la contraria cada vez, latía de manera más suave, deteniéndose poco a poco.

—Te lo diré de nuevo, créeme: siempre estaré contigo, acompañándote, cuidándote —susurró mientras sus ojos se cerraban despacio—. Siempre fuiste mi único amor, ahora y siempre; fuiste de las mejores cosas que me pasaron en la vida.

Sintió como lentamente el cuerpo de la contraria se desplomaba en sus brazos, deshaciendo de a poco el abrazo que Subaru no quería que jamás terminara. Una expresión de horror se formó en su rostro mientras más lágrimas salían de forma descontrolada de sus ojos, corriendo por sus mejillas, humedeciendo la blusa de Celia. Desesperado se aferró al ya inerte cuerpo, con esperanza de que con eso ella permaneciera junto a él.

—Te amo, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, Celia.

" _Siempre estaremos juntos, mi caballero"_

 _ **—**_  
 _ **Fin**_  
 _ **—**_

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

¡Hola! hace mucho no publico nada por aquí, solo venía a compartir este One-shot que escrbí en una noche en tren en la que me agarró un bajonazo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! comenten que les pareció, eso me pondría muy contenta.

Besos y saludos 3

❇ _ **Alyss0603**_


End file.
